gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:NPC infobox
}| }}} } }} } | | } | }} }} }}}}} |:|-}}.jpg}}}| | }} } | ;種族 : }}} | djinn = ジン | god = 神 | charr, quaggan = チャール、クアガン | jacaranda = ジャカランダ | forged = フォージド | iboga = イボガ | bovidae = ウシ科 | hydra = ヒドラ | awakened = アウェイケンド | choya = チョイア | phantasm = ファンタズム | construct = コンストラクト | minion = ミニオン | sloth = ナマケモノ | hologram = ホログラム | illusion = イリュージョン | halloween creature | halloween creatures = ハロウィンクリーチャー | fungi = 菌類 | jade construct = ジェイド・コンストラクト | mursaat = ムルサート | wintersday creature = ウインターズデイクリーチャー | steam creature = スチームクリーチャー | exalted = エグザルテッド | dwarf = ドワーフ | vampire beast = ヴァンパイアビースト | dolyak = ドルヤク | skelk = スケルク | wind rider = ウインドライダー | karka = カルカ | elder dragon = エルダードラゴン | nightmare = ナイトメア | fleshreaver = フレッシュリーバー | harpy = ハーピー | branded = ブランデッド | bird = 鳥類 | plant = 植物 | jellyfish = クラゲ | krait = クレイト | largos = ラルゴ | grub = 地虫 | bat = コウモリ | bear = クマ | skale = スケール | icebrood = アイスブルード | giant = 巨人 | griffon = グリフォン | mushroom (npc) = マッシュルーム | imp = インプ | chak = チャック | tengu = 天狗 | troll = トロル | grawl = グラウル | dredge = ドレッジ | hylek = ハイレック | kraken = クラーケン | elemental = エレメンタル | jotun = ヨツン | mordrem = モードレム | risen = ライゼン | devourer = ディバウラー | destroyer = デストロイヤー | centaur = ケンタウロス | ogre = オーグ | saurian = トカゲ類の動物 | wyvern = ワイバーン | shark = サメ | fish = 魚類 | rabbit = ウサギ | ghost = 亡霊 | kodan = コーダン | quaggan = クアガン | playable race = プレイ可能な種族 | charr = チャール | ettin = エティン | porcine = ブタのような生き物 | animal = 動物 | asura = アスラ | norn = ノルン | sylvari = シルヴァリ | wurm = ワーム | crustacean = 甲殻類 | feline = ネコ科の動物 | moa = モア | spider = 蜘蛛 | ambient creature = 周囲の生き物 | golem = ゴーレム | skritt = スクリット | human = ヒューマン | canine = イヌ科の動物 | drake = ドレイク | inquest = インクエスト | insect = 昆虫 | raptor = ラプター | ooze = ウーズ | minotaur = ミノタウロス | various = 様々 | #default = }}} }}}} } | ;ジョブ : }}} | guardian = ガーディアン | warrior = ウォーリア | engineer = エンジニア | revenant = レヴナント | ranger = レンジャー | thief = シーフ | elementalist = エレメンタリスト | mesmer = メスマー | necromancer = ネクロマンサー | } }}}} } | ;レベル : }|-| – }} }} } | ;ランク : }}} | critter | ambient | ambient creature = 周囲の生き物 | bronze | veteran = ベテラン | silver | elite = エリート | gold | champion = チャンピオン | purple | legendary = レジェンダリー | epic = エピック | basic | normal | #default = ノーマル }}}} ;場所 : }| }}}|不明}} } | ( })}} }| }}}|}} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} }| }}}| }} } | ( })}} } | ( })}} } | ( })}} } | ;組織 : }}} | mordant crescent = モーダントクレセント | wolfborn = ウルフボーン | fallen angels = 堕天使 | separatists = 分離主義者 | cavaliers = キャバリア | aetherblades = エーテルブレイド | balthazar's mercenaries = バルタザールの傭兵 | shining blade = シャイニングブレイド | hamaseen = ハマセン | pact = パクト | pirates = 海賊 | peacemakers = ピースメーカー | blood legion = 血の軍団 | ash legion = 灰の軍団 | iron legion = 鉄の軍団 | order of whispers = ウィスパーの使い | durmand priory = ダーマンド修道院 | lionguard = ライオンガード | seraph = セラフ | vigil = ヴィジル | nightmare court = ナイトメアコート | flame legion = 炎の軍団 | ebon vanguard = エボンヴァンガード | ascalonian ghosts = アスカロンの亡霊 | white mantle = ホワイトマント | inquest = インクエスト | sentinels = センチネル | consortium = コンソーシアム | renegade = レネゲード | wardens = ワーデン | druids = ドルイド | #default = } }}}} } | }}} | vigil = ヴィジル | seraph = セラフ | peacemakers = ピースメーカー | pact = パクト | druids = ドルイド | #default = } }}}} } | }}} | druids = ドルイド | #default = } }}}} } | ;サービス : }}} | living world scout = リビングワールドのスカウト | bank = 銀行 | guild bank = ギルド銀行 | dungeon merchant = ダンジョン商人 | master scribe,basic decorations = マスタースクライブ 基本的な装飾 | guild commendation trader = Guild Commendation Trader | scout = スカウト | mystic forge = ミスティックフォージ | vendor = ベンダー | merchant = 商人 | event merchant, bartender = イベント商人 バーテンダー | karma merchant, event merchant = カルマ商人 イベント商人 | weaponsmith, event merchant = 武器商人 イベント商人 | cultural weaponsmith = カルチュラルウェポンスミス | cultural armorsmith = カルチュラルアーマースミス | event merchant = イベント商人 | retrainer = リトレーナー | commander trainer = 司令官トレーナー | hero challenge | skill challenge = ヒーローチャレンジ | guild promoter = Guild Promoter | guild registrar = Guild Registrar | guild weaponsmith = Guild Weaponsmith | guild armorer = Guild Armorer | guild commendation trader | guild commendation = Guild Commendation Trader | trading post = トレーディングポスト | weaponsmith = 武器商人 | armorsmith = 防具商人 | karma merchant | karma vendor | karma = カルマ商人 | laurel merchant = ローレル商人 | speed boons = スピードブーン | skill challenge = ヒーローチャレンジ | repeatable heart | renown heart | renown heart npc = レナウンハート | repair | repairs = 修理 | belcher's bluff = Belcher's Bluff | activity = アクティビティ | master weaponsmith = マスターウェポンスミス | master tailor = マスターテーラー | master leatherworker = マスターレザーワーカー | master jeweler = マスタージュエラー | master huntsman = マスターハンツマン | master artificer = マスターアーティフィサー | master armorsmith = マスターアーマースミス | master chef = マスターシェフ | #default = }}} }} }} } | }}} | Bartender | bartender = バーテンダー | #default = }}} }} } | ;イベント : } } | } }} } | } }} }} } location.jpg|exists}} | style="width:100%" マップ - style="text-align:center;" } } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | } }} } | }} }| } }} }} } | n | do not categorize | }} }}} | historical | unimplemented | future = do not categorize }} }}} | y | do not categorize }} | | } | }}} | charr, quaggan = Category:CharrCategory:Quaggans | asuran | asura = Category:Asura | awakened = Category:Awakened | branded = Category:Branded | chak = Category:Chak | charr = Category:Charr | choya = Category:Choya | djinn = Category:Djinn | dredge = Category:Dredge | dwarf = Category:Dwarves | exalted = Category:Exalted | fish = Category:Fish | forged = Category:Forged | fungi = Category:Fungi | god = Category:Six Human Gods | grawl = Category:Grawl | harpy = Category:Harpies | hylek = Category:Hylek | iboga = Category:Iboga | jacaranda = Category:Jacaranda | icebrood = Category:Icebrood | karka = Category:Karka | kodan = Category:Kodan | krait = Category:Krait | kraken = Category:Krakens | jellyfish = Category:Jellyfishes | jotun = Category:Jotun | largos = Category:Largos | mordrem = Category:Mordrem | mursaat = Category:Mursaat | norn = Category:Norn | oakheart | plant = Category:Plants | risen = Category:Risen | skale = Category:Skale | skelk = Category:Skelk | sloth = Category:Sloth | skritt = Category:Skritt | colossus = Category:Colossuses | steam | steam creature = Category:Steam creatures | sylvari = Category:Sylvari | tengu = Category:Tengu | halloween | halloween creature = Category:Halloween creatures | wintersday | wintersday creature = Category:Wintersday creatures | critter | ambient | ambient creature = Category:Ambient creatures | various = | #default = }}}s}} }} | Category:NPCs with no race specified }} } | Category: } }} } | Category: } }} } | Category: } }} } | Category:World versus World NPCs }} }}} | guild bounty | Category:Guild bounties }} } | }}} | master scribe,basic decorations = Category:Master scribes | event merchant, bartender = Category:Event merchantsCategory:Bartenders | karma merchant, event merchant = Category:Karma merchantsCategory:Event merchants | weaponsmith, event merchant = Category:WeaponsmithsCategory:Event merchants | activity = Category:Activity NPCs | bank = Category:Bankers | belcher's bluff = Category:Belcher's Bluff NPCs | guild bank = Category:Guild bankers | guild commendation | guild commendation trader = Category:Guild commendation traders | skill challenge | hero challenge = Category:Hero challenge NPCs | living world = Category:Living World NPCs | karma merchant | karma vendor | karma = Category:Karma merchants | master huntsman = Category:Master huntsmen | mystic forge = Category:Mystic Forge NPCs | repeatable heart | renown heart = Category:Renown heart NPCs | repair | repairs = Category:Repairs | speed boons = Category:Speed boon NPCs | trading post = Category:Trading Post NPCs | arena proprietor | basic decorations | guild enhancements | guild initiative notary | heroics notary | level 80 mentor | market proprietor | mine proprietor | tavern proprietor | treasury | war room proprietor | workshop proprietor = | #default = Category: }}}s }}|}} }} } | }}} | karma merchant = Category:Karma merchants | bartender = Category:Bartenders }} }} Parameters ; name : Optional. Defaults the name of the article ( ). ; icon : Optional. The creature icon. If no value is set the icon defaults to showing an icon chosen by the service parameter. If that too is unspecified, the icon is hidden. ; image : Optional. The NPC image should not include any text. Defaults to the page name ( .jpg). ; race : Required. The race of the NPC. Race here should be capitalized. ; location : Required. Area(s) or mapzone(s) of where the NPC may be found. Enter with ; enter multiple locations with . ; organization : Optional. The organization/affiliation the NPC belongs to. ; level : Optional. The level of the NPC. ; rank : Optional. Should be one of the following: normal, veteran, elite, champion, legendary. ; profession : Optional. The profession of the NPC. ; service / service2 : Delete unless NPC performs a service. ; goal : Optional. Specific events or tasks this NPC is affiliated with. ; passive : Optional. Does nothing except set category. ; location : Required. The region the NPC is encountered in. ; wvw : Optional. location will be set to World versus World and the NPC will be categorized as World versus World NPC ; map1 ... map5 : Optional. Map images of the NPC's location. ; map1-text ... map5-text : Optional. Map image descriptions. Code See also * Guild Wars 2 Wiki:NPC formatting * Template:NPC infobox/services NPC